Interlocking pushbutton selector switches have been known heretofore. For example, J. R. Hanson and A. F. Kolb U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,179, dated Nov. 11, 1969, shows a multiposition selector switch for an enclosed electrical control station having first and second pushbuttons for closing either the right-hand or the left-hand contacts, respectively, and a center pushbutton for releasing the depressed left-hand or right-hand pushbutton so as to reopen the closed contacts. When either the left-hand or right-hand pushbutton is depressed, a toggle lever mechanism is and closes the corresponding contacts and also actuates an interlocking bar which prevents simultaneous of the other contacts closing pushbutton. When the center, release pushbutton is depressed, the actuated toggle lever mechanism is restored whereafter either the left-hand or the right-hand pushbutton can again be depressed.
While multiposition selector switches of the aforementioned prior art type have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.